pandoraheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lotti
|katakana= シャルロット ロッティ |romaji= Sharurotto Rotti |Rasse=Mensch |Geburtstag= |Alter=22 (körperlich in Sablier), 26 (körperlich heute), 126 (chronologisch) |Geschlecht=Weiblich |Größe=164 cm |Gewicht= |Augenfarbe=Rosa |Haarfarbe=Rosa |Blutgruppe= |Zugehörigkeit=Baskerville |Vorherige Zugehörigkeit= |Besatzung= |Vorherige Besatzung= |Team= |Partner=Lily Doug Fang |Status=Lebendig |Verwandschaft=Unbekannt |Alias= Lotti |Aktuell=Leon |Davor= |Manga Debut= Retrace XVII : Odds and Ends |Anime Debut= Episode 18 |Japanische Stimme=Megumi Toyoguchi |Deutsche Stimme = Angelina Geisler}} Charlotte (シャルロット, Sharurotto), besser bekannt als Lotti (ロッティ, Rotti) ist ein Mitglied der Baskervilles. Sie lebte vor 100 Jahren unter Glen Baskerville und war an der Tragödie von Sablier beteiligt. Sie hat einen illegalen Vertrag mit dem Chain Leon, was sie aber nicht dazu verdammt, eines Tages im Abyss zu landen, da ihr als Baskerville dieses Schicksal erspart bleibt. Seit der Tragödie vor 100 Jahren, bei der ihr Master ums Leben kam, sucht sie die Sealing Stones, um so seine Seele von dem 100-jährigen Kreislauf zu befreien. Aus diesem Grund sind sie und die restlichen Baskervilles auf die Macht des Willen des Abyss aus. Außerdem will sie wissen, was genau vor 100 Jahren geschah. Sie war zwar an der Tragödie beteiligt, befolgte aber nur Glens Befehle, ohne den Grund für das Massaker zu erfahren. Ihren Spitznamen "Lotti" erhielt sie vor 100 Jahren von Jack Vessalius. Als sie sich zum ersten Mal begegneten, fragte Jack, dem sie als Charlotte vorgestellt wurde, ob er sie nicht Lotti nennen dürfe. Aussehen left|Lotti, wie sie auf dem Cover von Band 6 zu sehen ist|200pxLotti hat lange, rosa Haare mit einem Mittelscheitel, die ihr über die Schultern fallen. Ihre Augen sind ebenfalls rosa und vermitteln durch die Ringe um die Pupillen einen wilden Eindruck. Normalerweise trägt sie den für die Baskervilles üblichen roten Umhang und darunter ein schwarz/rosa Rüschenkleid, schwarze Overknee-Strümpfe, hellrosa Handschuhe und rote Pumps. Was ihren Umhang von denen der anderen unterscheidet, ist, dass am unteren Rand links und rechts jeweils eine Schleife zu sehen ist. Außerdem hängen an der Bindeschnur um den Hals zwei Puschel an den Enden. An Armen und Fußknöcheln trägt sie einen Schmuck, der stark an Hand-, bzw. Fußschellen erinnert. Als sie, Doug und Fang Oz in der Lutwidge-Akademie gefangen nehmen, trägt sie die Schuluniform der Mädchen, welche sie einer Schülerin gestohlen hatte unter ihrem Umhang. Vor 100 Jahren in Sablier trug sie immer lange Kleider, meist rosa oder rot, und hatte die Haare hochgesteckt. Oft trug sie zu ihrem Outfit Rosen-Accessoires. Persönlichkeit In der Vergangenheit schien sie einen weitaus unschuldigen Charakter zu haben und hatte eine bessere Kontrolle über ihre Gefühle. Sie war ungewöhnlich schüchtern, wenn sie in der Nähe von Oswald war und wurde vermutlich von ihm angezogen, obwohl es nicht bekannt ist, ob er jemals ihre Gefühle zurück erwiderte. Während ihrer Zeit im Abyss, entwickelte sich ihre Verknalltheit in so etwas wie eine Besessenheit, und sie spielte Teufel komm raus, um ihn wieder zum Leben zurück zu bringen und seine Seele frei zu lassen, indem sie die Sealing Stones benutzte. Vor der Tragödie war sie ruhiger und scheinbar besonnen, obwohl sie ein hitziges Temperament hatte und misstrauisch gegenüber Fremden war, wie gesehen, als sie Jack das erste mal in die Villa hereinschleichen sah. Nach ihrer Zeit im Abyss aber hat Lottis Persönlichkeit sich verzogen und sie ist jetzt viel tückischer und listiger als zuvor. Sie scheint manchmal lebendig und lebenslustig, sie scheint das Necken ihrer Feinde durch Flirten mit ihnen zu genießen. Sie ist extrem gefährlich und hat sehr wenig Selbstkontrolle, was bedeutet, sie ist anfällig für manische Anfälle und hat eine sadistische Ader in ihrer Persönlichkeit. Sie kümmert sich wenig um ihre Sicherheit, weil ihre Regenerationsfähigkeiten sie fast unbesiegbar machen. Sie ist bitter und nicht bereit, sich von der Vergangenheit zu trennen, zu sehen als durch ihre Behandlung von Jack nach seinem Verrat und dem Tod von Oswald - auch wenn es sich später herausstellt, dass ihr Hass auf ihn gerechtfertigt war, da Jack nicht der Held der Tragödie war, wie er alle glauben ließ. Sie hat eine Vorliebe für niedliche Sachen, beispiel dafür, als Echo sie mit einer limitierten Auflage Stofftier bestach. Trotz ihres Krieger-ähnlichen Ansatz in ihrer Rolle innerhalb der Baskervilles, behält sie einiges ihrer Weiblichkeit - sie ist die einzige von der ganzen Sippe die es sich gewagt hatte ihren Mantel zu "gestalten", sie fügte Bänder und Schmetterlinge und andere schöne Dinge ihren Mantel hinzu. Sie liebt Rosen, welche man manchmal sehen kann, wie sie diese in ihren Haar trägt. Sie besitzt eine pflegende Seite ihres Charakters, die nur selten zu sehen ist, wie dargestellt, als sie Lily herzlich in ihre "Familie" begrüßt und so ein Theater macht wie ihre ältere Schwester. Sie nimmt eine Führungsrolle in der Gruppe ein und ist die am häufigsten zu sehen von den Baskervilles. Sie ist sehr intelligent und gerissen, sie ist in der Lage alle Ereignisse um sie herum herauszufinden und in Begriffe zu fassen. Diese führt sie zu mehr Individualismus und trifft Entscheidungen, die sie wirklich überzeugen. Fähigkeiten Aufgrund ihrer Stellung als Gesandter des Abgrunds und Diener von Glen Baskerville ist es zwingend für Lotti, einen Vertrag mit einer Chain zu haben; Lotti hat daher eine Legal Contract mit Leon. Leon ermöglicht Lotti, den Zugang zu einem Transportmittel haben, sie nutzt Leons Geschwindigkeit und Stärke, als ihre eigene Machterweiterung. Als Baskerville hat Lotti eine natürliche Heilkraft in ihren Körper. Die Wunden, die Lotti nicht ausheilen kann, sind solche, die Zerstückelung einzubeziehen. * Lottis Existenz als Baskerville ermöglicht natürlichen Ebenen der Kraft und Ausdauer. * Lotti ist sehr geschickt mit Wurfmessern sowohl im Nah- und Fernkampfattacken. * Lotti ist sehr klug und ist in der Lage Pläne in jeden Augenblick zu schmieden. Zitate Zu Vincent: *''"Wenn mein Kleiner um Gnade winselt, wird seine große Schwester ihn richtig verwöhnen!"'' -Retrace 34- Zu Lily: *''"Lily shut up for a second!"'' -Retrace 87- Zu Oz: *''"In seinem derzeitigen Zustand ist der Hutmacher keine Bedrohung mehr für uns."'' -Retrace 75- *''"Wie gewöhnlich machst du dir immer nur Sorgen um andere. Du solltest lieber darüber nachdenken, was jetzt wohl aus dir wird, Kleiner!"'' -Retrace 75- Zu Sharon: *''"Look what we have here. None other than the Hatter's princess!"'' -Retrace 91- (Anm.: Sobald die Kapitel, in denen die Zitate vorkommen, auf deutsch veröffentlicht werden, werden die englischen Zitate ersetzt.) Auftritte Trivia * Vorlieben: Glen und niedliche Kleidung * Abneigung: Jack * Stärke: Umgang mit Messer und Peitsche * Schwäche: Keine Spezielle Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Baskerville Kategorie:Illegaler Vertragspartner Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Diener Kategorie:Abyss Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Tragödie von Sablier Kategorie:Band 6